workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 21 (TROHP)
Review Responses: keyblademeister88: I won't confirm who all's in the harem, and I don't even remember all four of them. Harry will be continuing the rituals for a while. Laurie24: Being the MOD won't really give a power boost in the traditional sense, but rather boons or benefits. If he becomes the MOD, I will try to remember to inform my readers what those benefits are. hp fan'sfic: Thanks. Kego66: Thanks, I will. October 30th, 1994. We had finally arrived. I hated such slow forms transportation! And Nysa's company could only make it bearable for so long! The only good thing that came out of it was that we knew each other much better, which included several trivial minor details like favorite colors and foods. We all disembarked the ship, following Highmaster Karkaroff, first off the ship, and then up to the castle. I noticed most of the school eyeing us with obvious apprehension, which I found quite amusing and thought about trying to scare them. I quickly quashed that thought, and scanned the crowd for my brother. I found him moments later, and gave him a discreet nod, before tuning out the rest of Dumbles and Karkaroffs greeting. Eventually Karkaroff cited Krums head cold as an excuse to enter Hogwarts. Nysa and I followed Karkaroff and Krum inside, with the rest of the delegation following us. I could sense their displeasure at being reminded of their place in Karkaroffs favor. Those annoying idiots had nothing to complain about! I had to come second to worthless a waste of magic like Victor Krum! Those weaklings were inferior to a fourteen year old mage! We arrived at the Great Hall, and I calmed myself with Occlumency. I led Nysa to sit with my brother at the Gryffindor table. Everyone finally got settled in their seats minutes later, and Dumbles naturally opted to open his annoying mouth. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said, Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." I heard one of the Beauxbatons girls laugh derisively. "No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered, bristling at her. I just rolled my eyes at her rudeness. She would never amount to anything behaving like that, and if she did I'd just kill her if she became a threat to me or my goals. "The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" He sat down, and I watched Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation. The plates in front of us filled with food as usual, and I began loading up my plate. "So, James. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Nysa. Nysa, this is my brother James." "Nice to meet you, James." Nysa said, sincerely. "Nice to meet you too," James said, just as sincere. "Are you entering the duelling tournament?" Nysa asked. "No, I just want a normal year. And I can't beat Harry anyway." James said. "I know what you mean, I'm the U17 European Dueling Champion and he effortlessly dominates me in every duel." Nysa said in exasperation. James, and several eavesdroppers looked surprised by that. "You must not be very skilled then," Granger said, snidely, and getting glares from several people for her stupidity. "I have two masteries and I'm studying for my third. Now, mind your own business, you bucktoothed moron." Nysa replied, with an annoyed look in Grangers direction. Granger looked pissed about being called a bucktoothed moron. "Just ignore her, Nysa. She's a no-talent nobody with delusions of grandeur and superiority." I said, causing Nysa to smirk. I just wandlessly silenced Granger when she tried to begin another rant. I put enough power into it that several people felt the magic in the air and looked around in stupidity wondering what it was. It would expire in twelve hours, but could be broken, if countered with more power or if I wanted it too. You see, I put another little spell into it, for fun. "Thanks, Harry. I dislike people with delusions of adequacy." Nysa said, politely. "Take it that she's the idiot who can only quote the contents of books, and spew them like verbal diarrhea?" She asked, making James and Neville snicker. "Yes, sadly the teachers let her believe she's genuinely intelligent. Honestly, she only sounds intelligent because she quotes someone with actual intelligence; innovators and inventors, not parasites who merely plagiarize them." I said, with a smirk. Granger got up and went towards the teachers. "Oh, no! I might get in trouble!" I added, with obvious sarcasm. "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" I heard Fleur's voice asked. "No, you can have it, Fleur." I said, causing her to look at me more closely. "'Arry!" Fleur said, with a smile. "Eet is good to see you, I eard about you killing Death Eaters from my papa. Even my country wanted to present you with medals of bravery, but my papa persuaded them not too." "Good to see you, also. I really managed to anger your father good," I said, with a smile, and noticed Granger leading Dumbles, McGonagall, and Karkaroff over, with a smug look on her face. "I'll talk to you later, Fleur. I must deal with three idiots, and my headmaster." I said, causing her to smile. "Mr. Potter, explain yourself." Dumbledore said, sternly. "Explain what?" I asked in confusion, using every bit of my acting skill. "Why you silenced Miss Granger." "I'm pretty sure that I have only done that off Hogwarts Grounds, where you have no control. I will say that if she doesn't cease her slander against a member of a Most Ancient and Noble House; I'll see her expelled, obliviated, and her magic completely bound. Now, speak, Granger, because I'm quite sick of your harassment." "How dar-!" She began, before clasping her mouth. I noticed my family magic spell activate and remove the memory of me silencing her and let her believe she tried slandering me, just in time for her to receive glares from almost everyone here. "That will be a months detention, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, angrily. Granger nodded meekly, believing that she deserved it. "I believe an apology is in order Dumbledore." Karkaroff said venomously. "Yes..." Dumbledore acknowledged, the entire room focused on him now. "I apologize, Heir Potter, I should have investigated first." He was trying to be extra polite and proper by using my official title. He just almost commited career suicide, even for a man of his stature. "Yes, you should have, but I accept your apology, Dumbledore." He nodded, and returned to his seat, closely followed by McGonagall and Karkaroff. I also noticed that Crouch and Bagman had arrived. "That was impressive," Nysa said, with a smile. "I aim to please," I replied, with a flirtatious wink at her, causing her to briefly blush. I then finished my meal in silence. Once everyone else had finished eating, I noticed that Dumbledore had stood up. The tension in the room was palpable, and most of the room was fixated on Dumbledore. "The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the Great Hall. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those of you who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause- "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman, no doubt because of his fame as Beater, and the idiots loved their worthless games. Dumbledore continued, but I largely tuned him out because of the informations trivial nature. "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch." Dumbledore said, reclaiming my attention. I watched the squib carry in a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels, and Dumbledore continued with his announcement. Finally, two minutes later, the old man got to the part I was interested in. "In addition to the Triwizard Tournament, there will be an inter-school dueling tournament that is free from the age restriction, and also has a thousand galleon prize. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have already selected their two representatives. For Durmstrang, their representatives are Hadrian Potter and Nysa White. For Beauxbatons, their representatives are Fleur Delacour, who will also attempt the Triwizard Tournament, and Albert Alaries. For Hogwarts, our representatives will be Cedric Diggory and Blaise Zabini. Both placed first and second, respectively, in our duelling tournament." Dumbledore paused here. "Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all." "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, James." I said, before rising to leave. He nodded, and Nysa and I went to join the Durmstrang group that was beginning to leave. It was finally time for the goblet reveal the champions. Dumbledore had said it would require one more minute. One more minute, and I would have a new target to humiliate if the Hogwarts champion won. The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum." A storm of applause, cheers, and exclamations swept the Hall. I merely applauded politely, while wondering how that idiot was selected. Nysa seemed to share my curiosity and disdain for its choice. I was now regretting wanting to be involved, it would obviously select weak people too, and that greatly reduced the so-called eternal glory. The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames. "The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!" I watch Fleur rise from her seat to join the other champions. I needed to shag her, and I was very lucky that Nysa was okay with me sleeping around. This also seemed to disprove my theory that it also selected the weak. Fleur was no weakling. If I had to guess, she was a low-level Sorceress. I knew she was at least Sorceress though, from our prior meetings. When Fleur too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. And the goblet of fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. "The Hogwarts champion," he called, "Is Cedric Diggory!" Most of Gryffindor was displeased, but their noise of discontent was drowned out by the Hufflepuffs. I wasn't impressed even a little by the Hogwarts champion, he wasn't powerful; being merely above average for his age, and according to my research, he was smart, but not impressively so. Humiliating him should be easy, and he was entered into the dueling tournament too, so that should allow me to get away with it. Eventually the idiots finally shut up, and Dumbledore was finally able to continue. "Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-" But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody, including the idiots of Hogwarts, what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and siezed the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "James Potter." Every head in the Great Hall turned to face my brother. I could tell he was stunned, numb, and a little fearful. I could tell by their looks that they had already tried and convicted him in their hearts and minds. "You have failed this school yet again, Dumbledore, and once again my brothers life is endangered because of your incompetence." I said, drawing the Halls attention onto me. "I will see you removed as headmaster for this failure, you are obviously unfit to serve." I noticed his vapid fans glared at me, but I didn't care. I gestured for my brother to get up, and I did the same. "Neville, please go contact your grandmother and inform her of events and have her call a meeting of the Board of Governors." Neville nodded, and quickly left. I began leading my brother to where the other champions were. I sent a Patronus message to my parents as an after-thought, they would need to be here for this. We went through the door of the Great Hall and found ourselves in a smaller room lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring opposite us. I also noticed the other champions grouped around the fire. "What is it? Fleur asked. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?" "No. Someone entered my brother into the tournament, trying to get him murdered, and Dumbledore, being useless as he is, didn't even know what the hell was happening, until James' name came out of that magic-damned goblet." I said, in obvious anger and annoyance. "And naturally the idiotic sheep already decided he was guilty just like his second year, or any other time he didn't shit rainbows or ride a damn unicorn to class." I added, making them laugh. There was a scurrying of feet behind us, and Ludo Bagman entered the room and tried manhandling my brother, but met the tip of my wand and cowered away and seemed to hope if he was silent I would forget he existed. A few minutes later, and a large group of people came in: Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Highmaster Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and Professors McGonagall and Snape; though Snape was undeserving of that title and the respect it accorded. "Madam Maxime!" Fleur said, when she noticed her. "'Arry is saying zat his little brother is being forced to compete!" "Yes, Dumbly-dorr seems to have failed his students again, and it seems to be a common occurrence from what I've 'eard." Madam Maxime said, causing McGonagall to become angry, but Dumbledore halted her rant with a glare. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions- or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" Karkaroff said, before having a short and nasty laugh. "C'est impossible," Madam Maxime said, her enormous hand resting on Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot ave' two champions. It is most unjust." "I think I can solve that problem, just let me talk with my brother alone for a moment." I lead James towards an isolated corner, and cast a temporary spell to prevent eavesdropping. "You could compete under House Potter's banner, and when you win, the glory of victory would be all yours, and most importantly you wouldn't be seen as stealing Diggory's glory. If you lose, it wouldn't reflect badly upon Hogwarts and the family would be immune to any negatives." "I'll do that, but how will I survive?" James asked, nervously. "I'll train you, you can skip classes as a champion, and I can get you proficient in the practical aspects of seventh year material to equal the field. You might even come out this with the abilities to pass your NEWTs, and since you're competing under House Potters banner, all Potters can legally aid you." I said, before looking at the others. "They're getting impatient. Does all of this sound good?" "Yes, and thank you, Harry." I nodded, and dispelled the spells I cast. "James agreed with your arguments, and has opted to compete under House Potter's banner. This way Hogwarts doesn't have two champions, and cannot aid him beyond the classes he would choose to attend." There was shocked silence. "House Potter, will, of course, aid and train him. I will also be suggesting to James ways to repair his recently damaged public image, and will have the matter investigated by someone trustworthy. Interference will be met with slow, agonizing death, eradication of family name and line, and financial ruin. In other words, the wrath of House Potter." I observed their reactions. Karkaroff was loving the show, and had genuine smile. Krum, Diggory, and Fleur were cowed into submission. Moody looked amused, but the rest of Dumbledore's cult and said leader looked shocked and incensed. At this time, my Dad entered the room. Mom was no doubt obligated to attend the Board meeting. "Good, you're here. I had to take action to placate Madam Maxime and Highmaster Karkaroff. James is now competing under the banner of House Potter instead of Hogwarts, and can have us as advisors and teachers." I said, to dad's shock and confusion. "I had to negate the worst of the fallout and protect him and his public image. This should keep Dumbledore and his useless cult from getting him murdered or meddling and making things much worse." "You did good, Harry." Dad said, with worried smile. "What does this mean for the tournament though?" Diggory asked. "Well, I'll still compete for Durmstrang and win the dueling tournament, only facing difficulty from Beauxbatons." I said, offending Diggory. "I'll start teaching James more magic and get him closer to your level of knowledge. Hopefully he'll win the Triwizard Tournament." "Also, James agreed that it's best to skip some classes. I personally suggest Potions; Snape can't teach anyway and is shamefully unprofessional and has finished destroying Hogwarts reputation and has caused massive damage to the Auror, Healer, and Hit-Wizard professions; weakening the Ministry with his actions, and doing more damage to it than Voldemort and getting away with it because he polishes Dumbledore's wand." Snape looked enraged, and moved to attack, but was stopped by Moody and Dumbledore. "History of Magic is my second suggestion, that worthless ghost has dealt severe damage to Hogwarts reputation. That makes two deficiencies in two core classes. Defence Against the Dark Arts is the third, Moody is nuttier than squirrel shit. Divination and Care of Magical Creatures are self-explanatory to anyone who knows the teachers." Madam Maxime and Karkaroff found this amusing, and so did Fleur and Krum. "All those failings are why Hogwarts is the least of the more established schools, but no need to be sad! Soon, Dumbles will be gone and Hogwarts can be restored to its former greatness that Dumbles almost single-handedly destroyed." Dumbledore was glaring at me. "Oh, yeah. The Board of Governors has been assembled." After a brief silence, Bagman and Crouch explained about what the champions could expect from the first task. When they finished, we were dismissed, and I lead my dad to the Board of Governors meeting room. Dumbledore tried detaining us, but I suggested he and McGonagall join us. They nervously agreed. We entered the meeting room minutes later. "Good, you are here." Madam Longbottom said, with a sneer directed at Dumbledore and McGonagall. "After careful review of all the evidence against you both, it is unanimous. Albus Dumbledore you will vacate your office at the end of the year. Sadly, we cannot remove you during the tournament, but you will exist as little more than a figure-head and have no real power. Minerva McGonagall, you have failed as this schools deputy head and a Head of House. You are hereby stripped of both titles. The board will take control of Hogwarts and it's wards until we can verify that Filius Flitwick is a viable candidate for the position of Headmaster." She said, before pausing to enjoy the destroyed looks on their faces. McGonagall was even crying. "You are both dismissed." They nodded in humiliation and left. I closed the door behind them, and made sure they were gone. "Will you begin searching for a new Potions Master, Care of Magical Creature teacher, and have Binns exorcised?" I asked. "Yes, we will. It's time to return Hogwarts to its glory days and undo the damage Dumbledore caused by giving his friends jobs they can't perform. We will also be removing Severus Snape's right to give detention and add or remove points." Madam Longbottom said. "Your mother, Lady Lily Potter has agreed to step in as Head of Gryffindor House." I was pleased with today's events... Even if I would be worrying about my brother a lot. Authors Note: I obviously make no claim to ownership of the Harry Potter characters, or J.K. Rowling's work.